PokéCountries: Or, What Happened After the Second Pokemon World War
by tbbtfan
Summary: 45 years ago, a group of 125 Pokemon delegates representing countries went off to fight in the war of their lives- and countless fainted. Now, that number has expanded to 195. Countries have come and gone. And now that all 125 delegates have retired, a new generation of delegates emerge, with a goal to take down the dictating North Korea... with one exception.
1. Prologue: The Second Pokemon World War

**IT'S HERE! Welcome, my friends, to my brand-new fanfiction that I have been waiting to make for months now: POKÉCOUNTRIES! (Or, as I like to call it, Hetalia but with Pokemon.) For a few months now, I have been having writers' block on Pokemon Opal and Garnet, and decided to create another fanfiction that I could work on when my mind was blank for O+G. This was the first idea that came into my head. (Just as a note, this fanfic is not a Hetalia crossover, nor is it in the same universe as Hetalia. They just have a similar concept.)**

 **Just to clarify: this is part humor, part drama and was not intended to offend anyone. If you read this fanfic and are offended by anything seen, I apologize in advance. Also note that Pokemon personifications of North Korea, ISIS, and Nazi Germany are present. For obvious reasons, I do not sympathize with any of these groups.**

 **With that said, here is the prologue for PokéCountries, in which we flashback to the Second Pokemon World War, where 125 delegates fought in the battle of their lives, both on and off the field...**

Prologue: The Second Pokemon World War

 _It was the greatest fight of their lives._

 _125 Pokemon delegates, all representing countries, had been engaged in a long and hard six-year battle. It was the Allies_ _\- mainly the USA, Britain (Nidoking), Russia (Crobat), and China (Gyarados) - versus the Axis Powers- Italy (Smeargle), Japan (Pikachu), and arguably the most fearsome foe of all, Nazi Germany._

 _Or, as the American delegate- a Braviary- referred to him as, "a blind German Staraptor." (All the other countries were on the sidelines, or neutral.)_

 _Indeed, the Staraptor was "blind"- to the devastating attack that would be coming for him. For many years, Nazi Germany had been fainting Bug-type Pokemon left and right, putting them all in chambers filled to the brim with Koffing and Weezing. Once America discovered this, he was outraged, and he and his forces promptly decided to launch themselves into Nazi-occupied France._

 _On June 6th, 1944, France (a Furfrou) was freed from the control of Nazi Germany and rejoined the Allies once again._

 _A year later, the blind Nazi Germany finally saw that America and the Allies were not backing down, and he promptly surrendered._

 _With Italy already haven surrendered to the Allies, there was only one member of the Axis left to defeat. However, the Allies found it to be very difficult to negotiate with Japan, who were very much against the idea of surrender. As such, the Allies decided to force them to surrender- with the only option they had left._

 _They decided to drop a Voltorb on two of Japan's most faithful companions: a Plusle named Hiroshima and a Minun named Nagasaki._ _The Allies felt like it was the only choice if they had any hope of making the headstrong Pikachu finally wave the white flag. It took four years, but eventually, America and his forces of bird Pokemon flew up to Hiroshima and dropped a Voltorb nicknamed "Little Boy" onto him._

 _Little Boy used Self-Destruct, and within seconds, Hiroshima had fainted._

 _A few days later, the Allied forces got another Voltorb, nicknamed "Fat Man," and dropped it onto Nagasaki, who also fainted instantly._

 _Needless to say, Japan was stunned by this massive loss, and saw no choice but to finally surrender._

 _The Allies had won the war after a long six years, and as such, there was cause for celebration as well as reflection and mourning. The second Pokemon world war had a great impact on many of the nations, but in particular Germany, whose image had been tainted thanks to the blind German Staraptor._

 _As the years went on, the delegates, one by one, retired. They felt as though they had done enough service for their country. The first to retire was Germany; the last, the United States. Countries ceased to exist, and new countries emerged. But in the wake of the original delegates, a note was left:_

 _"We hereby declare that a new set of delegates step up and take our place; a new group of Pokemon who are willing to represent our countries while at the same time, not being reminded of the harrowing events experienced during the war. New enemies will challenge us, and a fresh new group of delegates willing to face them will spring up along with them."_

 _The call was sent out far and wide, and no one took it seriously, until a terrifying new threat emerged: North Korea, an Empoleon who was known for being a dictator. As such, a new group of 195 delegates was quickly formed, all of whom were determined to take down this new foe with threats and violence._

 _There was, however, one exception. One of the nations was keen on taking down North Korea not with violence, but rather a peaceful show of friendship. He vowed to befriend North Korea and have him see the error of his ways._

 _And that nation was, ironically, Germany._

* * *

 **Well, that's one way to learn about the end of WWII...**

 **But nevertheless, that is the prologue! As you might have picked up from the ending, the personification of Germany here will completely go against nearly all the stereotypes surrounding him by being an extremely cheerful, friendly little Bug-type. Oh, the irony...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and please let me know if I got anything wrong regarding the end of WWII. Also, to clarify, the rest of the story will revolve around the new set of delegates. With that said, I'll see you next time with the first chapter of PokéCountries, entitled "Germany Enters." In it, we are introduced to the main character, Germany, who, on his first day on the job is confronted with news of a North Korean invasion and atomic bomb- and quickly suffers trauma from flashbacks to the war. How will he handle it? Find out in the next episode of PokéCountries- and as always with my fanfics, _bïlokautik_! **


	2. Chapter 1: Germany Enters

**Welcome, Pokemon fans, to the first chapter of my fanfiction PokéCountries! I've been waiting to share this with you, and now it's here at last. This is Chapter One, entitled "Germany Enters"! In this chapter, we are introduced to the main character, the second delegate of Germany, who just so happens to be an adorable, friendly Bug-type. On one of his first days on the job, he hears of an invasion and possible atomic bomb (Voltorb) dropping by North Korea- and consequently has flashbacks to the war which cause him to be terrified.**

 **What will happen next? Well, you'll have to read to find out! I hope you enjoy Chapter 1! As usual, I do not own Pokemon, nor do I intend to offend anyone with this fanfic.**

Chapter One: Germany Enters

*NEARLY SIXTY-FIVE YEARS LATER*

 _"Attention, members of the PWF. This is North Korea speaking. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time now, and now that I have some time in my schedule, I can announce this to you: I am invading. Yes, this includes you, South Sudan. You may be new, but that won't stop me from destroying you. I have big plans coming, and when I finally_ do _arrive in your facility... prepare yourself. I've got a huge surprise in store._ "

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The television in the meeting room of the Pokemon World Federation promptly shut off, and 191 nations, all represented by Pokemon and seated in a semi-circle, stared in shock. They had known that North Korea- a tyrannical Empoleon who was known for doing whatever he wanted- and his minion South Korea had been planning _something_ from their base in a cave far away from the PWF building. However, none of them could have possibly anticipated this. Seeing the looks of shock on the faces of the nations, their leader, a Grotle who served as the second American delegate, decided to step in.

"Okay, everybody, calm down," he said, a little nervously. "I know that this news may seem like the end of the world to many of you, but I can assure you we will prepare to fight North Korea when they arrive."

His attempt at reassurance didn't work. Everybody knew how much of a threat North Korea was- even if he did have a happy-go-lucky Jigglypuff for a minion. Immediately, screams and yells broke out all over the room as all the other nations started to panic.

"How can this _not_ be the end of the world?!" cried the Austrian delegate, a Sableye in the second row. "North Korea is invading! If we don't do something soon, we might be going to war again!"

"I know, Austria, but-" America began, before his words were cut off.

"What's that 'huge surprise' he mentioned, by the way?" Austria asked.

"I have no idea," said a Marill sitting next to him.

"Hungary has no ideas. Anyone else?"

Immediately, ideas began being screamed from across the room:

"A full-fledged army!" shouted a Camerupt.

"A mind-control device?" asked a shy Drillbur nervously.

"A declaration of WAR!" screamed a Zubat.

There was a pause. A feisty, battle-loving Chimchar sitting next to the Zubat happily jumped up.

"That sounds like the best thing ever!" he cried.

"ARE YOU _BLIND_ , CHINA?!" the Zubat shreiked, flying up in the Chimchar's face.

China shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, Russia. Also, you're the blind one."

" _Hey-!_ Quit making fun of me!"

China snickered.

At that moment, however, they heard something coming from the other side of the door: someone singing. All the nations stopped what they were doing, including America, as they heard a cheerful-sounding voice happily sing out from the other side:

# _Deutschland, Deutschland, Freunde mit alles_

# _Freunde mit alles in der Welt..._ #

He stopped. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello~! Could you please open ze door for me? I'm too small to reach it."

America turned to the Drillbur in the first row who had mentioned the idea of a mind-control device.

"Canada, could you please get the door?" he asked.

The Drillbur nodded and rushed towards the door.

"Alright! Germany's here!" Russia cried.

"Aren't these meetings always more fun when he's here?" Austria pointed out.

"He's only been part of the Federation for three days, Austria." Russia pointed out. He smiled. "But I think I have to agree with you there."

Eventually, Canada got the door open. On the other side, an adorable Caterpie stared back up at all the other nations. This Caterpie, as Russia had pointed out, was the third German delegate, who followed in the footsteps of a Zweilous that came after Nazi Germany. Despite the cold, unfriendly reputation that came with the nation, Germany- as his cheerful singing proved- was the exact _opposite_ of cold and unfriendly. He bounded into the room, and America waved down at him happily.

"Hey there, Germany!" he exclaimed.

"Hello~!" Germany cried cheerfully, waving back at him. "Is zere a meeting happening?"

"Uh... yeah," America responded.

"Yay!" Germany exclaimed happily. "Zis is going to be so amazing! Is zere any good news? Is zere any bad news? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

America laughed. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything- if you would just sit down."

"Okay~!" Germany chirped.

He rushed over to the only empty seat in the meeting room and sat down. America turned his attention back to the other nations.

"Alright. Now that everyone's here- except for Poland, because we still don't have a Polish delegate- may we please continue with our discussion about how to defeat North Korea?"

"Ooh! I know!" China burst out, raising his hand. "You could declare war on them and get the whole conflict over with!"

"Germany hates war, silly," Russia retorted. "The very thought of war is enough to make him shake uncontrollably. Didn't you learn everything over these past three days?"

China frowned. "I thought _all_ Germans liked war."

"Not since WWII, they haven't!" He turned back to America and raised his wing. "New plan, America: don't declare war on them. Do what you did with Japan back in WWII and try to negotiate."

America sighed.

"North Korea is a threat, Russia," he said. "There's almost no way we can negotiate with him."

"Germany could do that! Right, Germany?"

"Or Canada," Germany suggested. "He's ze nicest nation zere is! Don't you remember? He vas ze first von to velcome me on my first day here!"

"That _is_ true," Russia said. He turned to the Drillbur. "Any thoughts, Canada?"

Canada shook his head. "There's no way I could do that. I'm too terrified of North Korea to even do a thing." He shrunk back.

"Well, then... anything else?" America asked.

The other nations shook their heads.

"Really...?" America asked. "Nothing else, guys?" He sighed. "Alright, then." He picked up a gavel on his desk with his mouth and slammed it down. "Meeting dismissed. We'll discuss this again tomorrow. Until then, I'm looking for more ideas."

With the meeting finally over, the 192 nations, including America, rose from their seats. Germany excitedly jumped out of his seat and ran up to America, who he considered his best friend in the entire federation.

"Yay~!" he cried happily. "Vell, zat vas a fun meeting. So, vat happened at ze beginning? I missed it."

America laughed nervously.

"Well..." he said, "for one thing, we found out that North Korea is deciding to invade. Frankly, we should have seen this coming, but everyone acted like it was the end of the world."

Germany smiled.

"Yay! Ve'll hafe a new friend soon~!"

"Uh... Germany? I don't know if you know this, but... North Korea's evil."

"Efil? Nonsense! If Nors Korea vere efil, zen vouldn't you be scared of him?" Happily, Germany bounded off. " _Auf wiedersein,_ America!"

 _#Deutschland, Deutschland, Freunde mit alles...#_

As Germany continued to happily sing his revised anthem, America stared after him with his eyes widened.

 _Wow,_ America thought. _Germany_ _really doesn't know_.

* * *

Later that day, after the meeting had long since been over, Germany and all the other nations were sitting at a lunch table reading comic books (manga) that Japan- a Pachirisu- had given them. Germany really enjoyed them, because it was about the war, but he was a bit intimidated by how his country was portrayed as a war freak. Sitting next to him was America, who was absolutely getting a kick out of them.

Germany stopped reading for a moment as a thought came to his mind. All the talk about North Korea had got him wondering. He turned to America.

"America?" he asked.

"Yeah?" The Grotle looked up from his manga.

Germany paused.

"Vy do you sink Nors Korea doesn't vant to be friends vis us?" he asked.

America shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Probably due to the war with Korea, though."

Germany stopped short. A war with Korea? He hadn't heard of that before.

"Zere vas a var vis Korea?" Germany asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't around back then," America said. "Yeah, back in the days when there were the old delegates, there was this war we had with Korea. We supported South Korea, and the Soviet Union supported North Korea. In the end, we won. I think North Korea might want to get revenge on us or something after their defeat."

"Vere zere any Foltorbs dropped?" Germany asked, trembling.

America shook his head. "No, not that I know of."

Germany breathed a sigh of relief. "Sank goodness."

The two of them said nothing for a few seconds, before they heard someone from across the hall call out to them.

"America! Germany!"

Startled, America and Germany both looked up to find a Psyduck waving at them. Germany brightened instantly and waved back.

"Hello, Turkey~!" he cried happily. "Do you vant to sit vis us? Ve vere just talking about ze Korean Var! Und Nors Korea! It vas fun~!"

Turkey laughed. "Sure. Besides, I have something really important to tell you about North Korea, anyway."

He waddled over to sit next to them. America looked over at Germany.

"So, you're friends with Turkey?" he asked.

" _Ja_!" Germany confirmed. "Und he's friends vis me! Ve met on my second day here. He vanted to get into ze European Union und join zem, but nobody vould let him in! Zat made me sad... so, I decided zat he vould be my newest friend~!"

America smiled. "That was really nice of you, Germany."

"Sanks!" Germany responded cheerfully.

"So anyway, Turkey... what was it that you wanted to tell us about North Korea?" America asked, turning his attention back to Turkey. "You mentioned it was something important..."

"Oh, yeah," Turkey laughed. "Get this: apparently, there's been news that North Korea will do more than invade."

Germany stopped. He hoped desperately that this wasn't what he thought it was. He'd lived with guilt over what had happened during the second Pokemon world war, and he certainly didn't want to be a part of a third!

"What is it?" America asked.

Turkey stared at them.

"The rumors say... he wants to drop a Voltorb on us," he whispered.

 _Drop... a... Voltorb?!_

Germany's blood ran cold. He knew right away what would happen. North Korea and America would be at war, and there would probably almost certainly be a World War III. He heard America gasp, but what he said next Germany couldn't make out. All of a sudden, everything became a blur. He was practically shivering out of his skin, and every ounce of his thought was filled with flashbacks of the war. The chambers filled with Koffing and Weezing... the endless fighting... the Voltorb that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki... he hadn't gotten to experience it, but he did not want to experience _any_ wars after hearing about WWII.

He looked around him. Everything was black. He didn't know where he was. He thought maybe that he was hallucinating, but he didn't know what to think anymore. At that moment, he heard a voice.

 _Hello, Germany._

Germany practically jumped out of his skin. He looked up- and saw something he never wanted to see.

There, flying over him, was a Staraptor.

Germany gulped.

"A-are you...?"

 _Yes. I am Nazi Germany. Your worst nightmare._

Germany shook his head rapidly. He had to be seeing things.

 _Think back, Germany,_ he heard the voice say. _Think back to all that terror you experienced back in the war. Don't you want it to be like that again?_

"N-nein..." Germany stammered. "I- can't stand- anozer var like zat..."

 _Yes, you do. In your heart of hearts, you secretly want there to be another war. So that one day, I will rear my ugly head and terrorize you yet again like I did all those years ago._

Germany started to tear up.

"America... help me..."

 _NO!_

Germany gasped, at a loss for words.

 _Do not seek help from America! Seek help from me!_

"No... No, I can't... I don't vant zis to be a sird vorld var..."

"Germany...?"

He was seeing things now. For the first time, Germany was staring at a scene of pure and utter destruction. Nazi Germany was showing him images from the war, images he never wanted to see. Images of Bug-types writhing in fear in the poison gas chambers. Images of all the fighting that had occurred during the war. Images of Voltorb being dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Images of the terrible destruction that occurred afterwards.

Germany shut his eyes. He couldn't bear to see this.

"No... No, please..."

"Germany!"

Germany opened his eyes, startled by America's voice. Instantly, he was no longer surrounded by those devastating war images. He was back in the lunchroom, with a very concerned America staring back at him. Germany blinked.

"America..." he groaned.

"Germany, are you alright?" America asked, in a very concerned tone. "You were staring off into space and practically shaking."

Germany was starting to tear up. He shook his head and jumped down from the lunchroom table.

"I need to go," he said.

He walked off and left. America and Turkey stared at him, clearly concerned, the former jumping from the table.

"Germany! Wait up!" America called.

But his attempts were in vain. Germany was long gone. America turned back to Turkey, who was just as concerned as he was.

"What in the world was up with Germany just then?" Turkey asked.

"I don't know," America responded. "I think he might have spaced out there. Knowing Germany, he'll probably forget about it later. In the meantime, I say we call another meeting for tomorrow. This news of North Korea supposedly going to drop a Voltorb on us certainly needs attention."

Turkey nodded. "I agree. You go send out the signal."

The two of them walked off.

Meanwhile, Germany was walking out of the lunchroom, feeling more terrified than ever. Now, more than ever, he was sure that this would lead to war breaking out. And after seeing the images of all the devastation that had occurred during the war, he never wanted to see Nazi Germany again. It was the first time in his life he had ever been scared by another nation.

Shivering, he hid under a trash can in the hallway, praying that nobody would notice him. All of a sudden, he heard the intercom go off, and America's voice spoke:

"Attention all nations: A meeting will be taking place at exactly 3:00 tomorrow to discuss recent news involving North Korea. We will discuss how to prevent war from breaking out with North Korea. Please report to the meeting room at 3:00 tomorrow. Thank you."

The intercom report stopped, and immediately, Germany heard the sound of extremely panicked, concerned nations walk past him. He sighed as he crawled out from under the trash can before entering the hallways, knowing what they would be discussing.

War, by this point, seemed inevitable.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Germany sat in his dorm room, which was filled with German flags, smiley faces, and a copy of the national anthem, alone, repeatedly getting plagued by nightmares about war and Nazi Germany. Whenever another nation came by and noticed Germany's terrified look, they would be concerned for a second, but would eventually shrug it off, thinking, as America had, that the normally cheerful Germany would completely forget about it in the morning.

As night began to fall and the moon shone in the dark sky, poor Germany still hadn't made a move. He was still bothered by the vision he'd had and all those horrible images of the war-battered field. Most of all, he was still bothered by the thought that North Korea really _would_ go and drop a Voltorb on them, and that it would result in a third world war.

He shook as he sat in his dorm, remembering what he had seen and hoping that the vision of Nazi Germany wouldn't come back to haunt him.

KNOCK KNOCK*

There was a knock at the door. Germany panicked, hoping it wasn't North Korea replete with Voltorb.

"W-who is it?" he asked.

"Germany?"

The terrified Caterpie breathed a sigh of relief as he heard America's voice coming from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door to Germany's dorm room opened, and America stepped into the dark room, setting down a plate of food. Relieved, Germany ran up to him.

"America!" he cried. "Sank goodness you're here-!"

"Are you alright, Germany?" asked America, still concerned after what had happened earlier that day. "Ever since lunch ended, you've been tucked away in your dorm room. You haven't spoken to anyone for hours."

Germany feigned cheerfulness as he forced a smile onto his face. "Oh, I'm fine~! I vas just a bit tired, zat's all. Sanks for your concern, America~!"

America smiled. "That's good to see. You missed dinner, by the way. We saved some food for you, though, just in case you wanted it."

He motioned to the plate of food in front of him, on which there were a ton of sausages and a piece of chocolate cake. Germany took the plate and began to eat one of the sausages, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Zat vas really good! Sank you for ze food, America!"

"You're welcome. By the way, you do know there's a meeting tomorrow at 3:00, right?"

Germany nodded. "Of course I do! Und I'll be sure to come! Don't worry, America."

America laughed. "Alright. See you then. Goodnight, Germany."

With that, he shut the door and left.

The minute he was gone, all the cheerfulness on Germany's face faded abruptly, replaced once again with a look of terror. Quickly, so that no one would suspect anything, he turned back to the sausages on his plate and ate every one, though he found himself not hungry for the chocolate cake afterwards- which surprised him for a second, given that he _loved_ chocolate cake. Then, immediately, he jumped into his bed, sweating profusely, hoping that war would not break out. He took a few breaths, before looking out the window of his dorm.

A lunar eclipse had occurred.

He shivered. Was it a random occurrence, or worse- was it an omen of war?

Germany decided not to think about it any longer- he was starting to get tired, after all. Eventually, he shut off the German flag-colored light in his dorm and fell asleep.

Then he heard it.

 _Germany..._

He woke with a start. He could have sworn he heard Nazi Germany's voice then.

"H-hello?" he stammered nervously.

No answer. Thinking it to be his imagination, Germany fell back asleep.

And then, in his dreams, he began seeing things. He envisioned North Korea entering the PWF and dropping Voltorb on every nation in the facility- and worse yet, he had to see it unfold in front of his very eyes. Then he saw a terrible scene of war between North Korea and the rest of the nations. _Then_ he saw himself, poor, suffering Germany, imprisoned under the rule of North Korea and having to listen to every word he said...

He shivered. His dreams were a nightmare, but if Nazi Germany wasn't there to wake him up, then he could at least go to sleep.

So he did.

* * *

The next morning, at the breakfast table, America and several other nations, including Canada and Turkey, were deliciously enjoying their food and talking about the meeting that would occur later that day, when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Quickly, America looked up from his food.

"Who is it?" he asked, thinking nothing of it.

He was surprised, however, by a familiar voice on the other side- that sounded completely _unfamiliar_.

"Hello, America..." sighed the responder.

America blinked in surprise, and Canada and Turkey sat there, extremely concerned.

"Germany...?" America muttered.

Canada shook his head in shock.

"No," he gasped. "That _can't_ be him. Germany doesn't usually sound this saddened. Every time I've seen him, he's always been as cheerful as ever."

"I'm pretty sure that is him, Canada," America responded. "Could you go up and get the door for him?"

Canada looked concerned for a bit, but eventually got up to open the door. America turned towards Turkey.

"What could be up with him?" America whispered. "He isn't usually like this."

Turkey shrugged. "Maybe he's just hungry. I bet a little bit of food will cheer him up. After all, you know how much Germany _loves_ food."

America turned back to the door, concern evident on his face. "Maybe. Let's see."

Canada eventually got the door open, and sure enough, on the other side was an extremely saddened, terrified Germany. With his head down, he crawled into the room. America and Turkey greeted him with an air of cheerfulness, holding out food for Germany.

"Good morning, Germany!" Turkey cried happily.

"You want any breakfast, bud?" America asked. "I just finished making it."

But Germany just sighed and walked off, fueling the flames of America's concern even more.

"No, it's okay," Germany muttered sadly. "I'm... not hungry. But sanks for asking."

America's cheerfulness was immediately replaced by shock and concern. If Germany passed up a meal, something had to be dreadfully wrong. The concern was shared with the other nations, even the rogue prankster China.

"Who are you and what have you done with Germany?" asked the feisty Chimchar.

There was a pause. America slowly got up from his seat and walked over to Germany, who was shaking under a trash can.

"Germany?" he asked gently. "You alright?"

Germany took a few breaths. He shook his head.

"Well, then, come on, tell me what's wrong," America urged.

Germany said nothing and continued to shake.

"It's alright," America reassured him.

Germany looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. He knew that America was trying to help him, and decided to trust him. After all, he'd trusted America for the past three days.

He cleared his throat, and then spoke in a terrified voice:

"Is it true?"

America tilted his head. "Is what true?"

"Zat Nors Korea is going to drop a Foltorb on us? Because I don't vant zat to happen at all."

America was taken aback. Germany, who had only a few days ago been as happy as a lark, now was extremely vulnerable.

"Germany..." he gasped.

The poor Caterpie was starting to tear up.

"I had nightmares," he admitted. "I saw terrible fisions of Nazi Germany, und vorse, he showed me fisions of vat happened during ze var." He shook his head. "I couldn't bear to see my fellow Bug-types suffering like zat. I nefer vanted to see all zat destruction, und now I'm vorried zat Nors Korea is going to come here, drop a Foltorb on us, und zen zere vill be a sird Pokemon vorld var und..." He broke down sobbing. " _Und I don't vant to see any of you get hurt!_ "

Wailing, he ran right up to America, who had a look of sadness on his face. Russia had been right when he said that Germany hated war- he _really_ hated it. In fact, he was terrified of it. He had never seen Germany terrified before.

"Germany..." America gasped. "That sounds terrible."

Germany looked back up at him, sobbing. "It vas."

America wiped away Germany's tears with his leg and stared down at his friend solemnly.

"Listen to me, Germany," he said. "I didn't like what I heard about the war, either. I didn't like the rumors about North Korea dropping a Voltorb on us. I don't even like war in general. But you need to understand something, bud: When we declared war on Nazi Germany back then, it was necessary. War is like that sometimes."

"I don't get it, zough," Germany sobbed. "If you don't like to fight ozer nations, zen vy did you decide to do it?"

"Because we were all out of options," explained America. "We tried to negotiate with Nazi Germany, but they wouldn't listen. So we had to assert ourselves by declaring war on them. Here's a tip of life, buddy: if you can't solve an issue with peace, you solve it with war."

Germany looked up at America in confusion.

"So you're saying zat efery time peace doesn't vork, you solfe ze issue vis fiolence?" he asked.

America paused.

"Well... no, not necessarily. When I say solve it with war, I don't just mean 'grab your weapons and send troops out to a battle site.' You can assert yourself in other ways, too, without physically harming anyone."

Germany was suddenly interested. "Like?"

"Like... what mainly happened during the Cold War, for instance."

"Vat's ze Cold Var?"

"The Cold War was this huge battle for supremacy that happened between the Americans and the Soviet Union," America explained. "Basically, there was this huge competition that occurred, and the Americans basically wanted to defeat the Soviet Union. But the way we did it was mainly by a war of words and a space race and trying to bring down the Berlin Wall."

"A var in vhich no von got physically hurt?" Germany asked, now back to his cheerful disposition. "I like ze sound of zis!"

America laughed nervously.

"Well, actually... there were some Pokemon who fainted," he explained.

Germany's heart sank. "Oh."

"But it wasn't really a very combative war, if you know what I mean. Less Pokemon fainted here than in the second Pokemon world war."

Germany breathed a sigh of relief. "Vell, zat's good."

"In the end, we won. The Soviets were defeated, and we celebrated for many days."

"Zat's efen better!" Germany cried.

America smiled.

"Do you sink zat maybe zere could be a Cold Var in vhich no von fainted, zough?" asked Germany. "Because zat vould be ze best kind of var efer~!"

America laughed. "Well... maybe."

Germany smiled- then all of a sudden, an idea came to him. He gasped.

"Zat's it!" he cried happily.

America, Canada, and Turkey looked at Germany in confusion.

"What is?" they asked.

Germany giggled. "I just came up vis ze ultimate plan to stop Nors Korea from infading!"

"What do you have in mind?" America asked.

"You'll see~!" Germany cried. "For now, all I can say is zat you'll be surprised at ze meeting at 3:00~!"

Happily, he bounded off. Turkey turned to America as soon as he was gone.

"I think that little talk you had with Germany just gave him a pretty epic idea," he said.

America smiled.

"I think you might be right," he agreed.

* * *

It was 3:00 PM, and the meeting had officially started. As with the previous day's meeting, 192 nations were seated in the meeting room, led by America. All of the nations were waiting in anticipation to see what the meeting would be about, while China, Turkey, and especially America were excited to see whether or not North Korea would, in fact, invade after all. As the noise in the room quieted down, America picked up the gavel and slammed down on it with his mouth.

"Attention all nations!" he declared. "We are gathered here today in the wake of rumors that have been circulating. As you know, North Korea is planning an invasion on our grounds, and we are not about to let this happen. However, rumors are now popping up about North Korea not just invading, but dropping a Voltorb on us. I'm almost certain you have heard of these rumors, and we-"

His speech was suddenly cut short when the TV in the PWF meeting room abruptly turned on. All eyes turned towards the screen as there, in front of them, appeared another video call from North Korea. There were some gasps and cries of panic, but Germany, for some reason, began giggling profusely under his breath. North Korea promptly spoke:

 _"Attention, members of the PWF. This is North Korea speaking. You may be surprised to hear this, but I have decided to not invade your property."_

A collective gasp promptly went out from almost everyone in the room- except Germany, who was smiling. North Korea continued his speech on the video call:

 _"I have decided this after recieving threats that if I do invade, war will ensue and a Voltorb will be dropped on me and South Korea. Seeing as I value the safety of South Korea more than anything else- except possibly my own safety- I decided not to continue in my plans to invade. But this doesn't mean I won't stop plotting against you. You all are my mortal enemies-_ especially _you, America. I will find you one day. I don't know how, but I will find you. You have been warned._ _Also, despite what you may have heard, my big surprise would not have been a Voltorb being dropped on your facility. Rather, it would have been the fact that I trained South Korea to be so strong that he is now a legitimate threat. But enough of that. Until we meet again, America. Until we meet again..."_

The television promptly shut off, and for a few moments, there was silence as the other nations began to process what had happened. Then, suddenly, the entire room burst into cheers, and began jumping up and down, hugging each other. Not only was it now known for certain that there was no Voltorb that was going to be dropped in the first place, but North Korea had dropped all plans of invasion. They were safe.

America smiled at this news- and then looked over at Germany, who was so excited that he was doing backflips in the air. Remembering what Germany had said earlier that day, as well as what North Korea had said in his video, he slowly put two and two together- and gasped the minute he realized what had happened.

"Germany..." he muttered. "Did you...?"

"Send out a fideotape to Nors Korea telling him zat a Foltorb vould hit him if he infaded?" Germany finished, happily bouncing over to America. "You bet I did, und you und eferyvon else need to hear zis!"

He grabbed a videotape from near the TV and hit "play." Immediately, his voice- cheerful as ever- started to come from the tape, which alerted and quieted the cheering crowd of nations.

 _"Hello, Nors Korea~! Zis is Germany ze cute Caterpie~! I hafe heard for a few days now zat you und Sous Korea are planning to infade us, und you hafe a big surprise for us. Eferyvon is vorried zat you vill drop a Foltorb on us. Vell, if you do infade, zen ve hafe a surprise for you! America has come prepared vis two Foltorb to drop on you und Sous Korea~! So, if you do not vish to faint because of zis, or see Sous Korea faint, zen I suggest you please refrain from infading! Sank you, Nors Korea~!_ Auf wiedersehen!"

The tape ended, and all the nations stared at Germany in shock. None of them could believe that Germany- peace-loving, friendly Germany- had actually threatened war on North Korea. Eventually, China stepped forward, a slight look of skepticism on his face.

" _You_ did that?" he asked.

Germany nodded. " _Ja_! I did! I realized zis morning zat if Japan could surrender after a Foltorb vas dropped on zem, zen _maybe_ Nors Korea could stop his plans to invade if I sent him a _sreat_ of a Foltorb being dropped on him. Und needless to say, it vorked pretty vell, didn't it?"

America smiled. "It certainly did."

"Hey, you said you were going to surprise us, and you definitely did," Turkey said.

Germany smiled.

"Sank you," he said.

"Well, now that we know that North Korea isn't going to invade us anymore... this meeting can be called off, right?" China asked.

America paused, then looked down at Germany. Knowing what had happened between America and the Soviets back in the day, a thought suddenly came to him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not quite."

China frowned. "What do you mean, 'not quite'?"

"You heard what he said on the video call. Even if North Korea isn't going to invade now, he won't stop trying to defeat us," America explained. "We still need to find a way to defeat him."

A look of determination suddenly crossed his face, and he raised his front leg in the air.

"And that way is simple!" America declared. "I officially declare on North Korea the only kind of war Germany approves of, and a kind of war I'm pretty sure all of you will approve of as well: A COLD WAR!"

A slew of approval burst out from the room.

"Yay!" Germany cried happily, running up to America. "Zis is going to be fun!"

"This is going to be AWESOME!" China exclaimed. "And it makes sense too, since North Korea's an Empoleon."

"What's going to happen during this Cold War?" Turkey asked.

America smiled.

"Well, I can tell you one thing- no one's gonna faint!" He looked down at Germany, who was affectionately nuzzling him. "Right, Germany?"

Germany nodded. "Right!"

America smiled as he watched all the other nations celebrating the declaration of the newest Cold War. He was happy, but more importantly, so was Germany. Finally, he was about to experience, for the first time, war- and it wasn't anything like World War II, meaning he would actually enjoy it a lot. All those visions he had had about the second Pokemon world war had actually helped him, in a sense. If he hadn't been so concerned for the safety of the other nations and wasn't as nervous as he had been about his fellow nations fainting, he probably would never have found out about the Cold War in the first place.

Yes, Germany hated war- but only if it didn't involve space races. Or North Korea.

Smiling, he turned back towards America, who slammed down the gavel on his desk and declared:

"Alright, nations! Let the second Cold War... BEGIN!"

* * *

 **And that is it, ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 1 of PokeCountries has been finished, and I would like to know the answers to all your questions. What did you think of the first chapter, and Germany in particular? What did you think of the haunting of Nazi Germany? (He'll return in later chapters, by the way.) Let me know in the comments section below- and no, despite the ending, America and North Korea are not in a cold war.**

 **I'll see you next time with Chapter 2 of PokeCountries, "Fighting For Strength," a response to the tragic attacks in Barcelona. In this chapter, Spain's friend Barcelona loses both of her legs after an attack, and as Spain and the rest of the world mourns, Barcelona begins to wonder if she will ever regain her strength after such a horrible tragedy. What happens next? You'll have to wait until then to find out! _Auf wiedersehen-_ and as always, _bïlokautik_! **


End file.
